String Theory of Love
by kakikidawn.housesflower
Summary: the beginning is based around Season 5, ep 7. If you haven't seen it or beyond it, then... **SPOILERS!** I, of course, changed a some things to fit with my story. But I hope it didn't ruin the actual episode and one's tha followed. This story involves the whole cooky gang, but it's a Lenny ship story :). Enjoy!
1. Finally Spoken, But In Silence

I do not own this show, character's or actor's! though I love them all. 

Sheldon walked across the short hall, to his neighbor's. Still dressed, as a zombie. Knock knock knock. "Penny." knock knock knock. "Penny." knock.

Penny opened her front door, knocking on the out side of it. knock knock knock. "Sheldon." knock knock knock "Sheldon." knock knock knock "Sheldon." She smiled, smugly up at him.

"That's not funny." He gave his best stern look, then he knocked twice on the door. He mumbled, "Penny."

Penny laughed. "What do you want? And why are you dressed like that?"

"Something is wrong with Leonard, and I just scared him."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, intrigued. Her blue tank top wrinkled. "If you just scared him then that's _probably_ what's wrong with him."

"No. He was chatting online with Priya, I was hiding under the couch, paybacks a bitch you know."

Her eyes grew, as she rocked back a forth for a moment. "I've heard."

"Well, he got really upset, I thought it was because of me. It's not, but he won't tell me."

"When he was talking to Priya, did they fight?" Penny asked.

"Not that I heard. Their voices sounded mumbled, but it wasn't loud. So I can assume that they weren't fighting."

"Sheldon, do you know that it means to assume?"

He shook his head at her. "Penny I know everything." He paused. "About everything."

"What does it mean? And I don't mean I want to know the dictionary definition either."

He stared at her. "Then I don't know."

"To assume is to make a _ass_ out of _u_ and _me_. You never assume."

"Penny will you just go over then and tell me what's wrong with Leonard?"

"If he doesn't want to talk about it to you, then I doubt he will tell me anything."

"Put on your sexual charm."

Penny sighed, dropping her arms to her sides. "He's with Priya." She almost screeched.

"I know this. Gees Penny. Your a woman, all you got to do is bat your eyelashes and he'll spill everything. Now go." He pointed towards his door.

She sighed, giving up, and then began walking to Sheldon and Leonard's apartment. "Sheldon, have you ever thought about being a Lawyer?"

He closed her door. "Why?"

"Because you can talk anybody into doing what you want." She walked through his door.

He followed her. "I would, but my brain is too advance for it."

"Ah, of course." She walked through the living room and hallway heading to Leonard's bedroom door. She knocked on it. "Leonard? It's me." She announced, with a soft voice.

Leonard groaned into his pillow. "Come in." He sighed.

Penny walked in, she closed the door behind her. Leonard was laying on top of the made bed, still fully dressed, the back of his head faced her. "Sheldon told me your upset."

"Of course he did." He mumbled against the cushion.

She walked around the bed to see Leonard pink tinted eyes, his glasses on his forehead. "What happened?" She pushed a strand of hair behind her right ear. "Sweetie you've been crying." She sat on the edge of the bed, by his knee.

Leonard twisted over to his back, he ran his hands over his face, sighing deeply into his palms, he put his glasses back in place. "Priya-" He sat up. He looked at the other end of the bed, and then the floor in front of Penny's feet. "She cheated on me." He looked at Penny.

She moved closer, hugging him. "I'm so sorry."

He placed his chin on her shoulder, as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her waist. The moment their bodies touched, he broke down. "What did I do?" He sobbed into the crook of her neck.

Tears began to bubble inside her eyes. "Nothing. Nothing, she's the one that messed up here Leonard. You're a great guy, she was just too dumb to see it." Her eyes closed, as her own words hit her like knives to the heart. "I know how that is."

"I thought we were okay. I know that her being in India, was hard because of the distance. But I never thought that she would go and cheat on me." He looked at her with red puffy eyes.

It broke her heart, she looked down at their connected knees, her hands held his. "I just wish there was something I could do."

"Thanks, but there's nothing you can do. Do you know what she said to me? She said that she cheated with her ex two weeks ago. _Two Weeks_, so that means, for two weeks she's been lying to me, telling me she loves me. I should've known that, that was a lie. No woman could love me." He looked down at their connected skin, and pulled away.

She looked at him. "That's not true."

"Really? I was with you for how long, and." He shook his head. "Never mind. Forget it, that's in the past. I just wish she hadn't moved there, maybe."

"Don't do that to yourself Leonard. I hate to say this, but even if Priya didn't go to India, she probably would've still end up cheating on you."

"Oh, thanks that makes me feel much better."

"Sorry, but it's true. And it still wouldn't have been your fault."

"I need to stop dating woman who are in a higher league than me."

She softly laughed. "Leonard you're in a league of your own."

He smiled at her. "Sure. I don't even know how I got Priya, let alone you."

She bit her bottom lip. "Because your an amazing sweet, intelligent, and sexy guy." She placed her hands between her legs, by her knees. "Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Right."

"Are you feeling better?" She gave him her own awkward smile.

"A bit, thanks." He nodded.

She nodded back, leaning forward and she gave him a kiss on his cheek; at the end of his lips. They gave each other one look. In a heated moment, Leonard grabbed the sides of Penny's face and kissed her, she immediately kissed back, he fumbled to lay her on the bed. Suddenly, there was a knock at his bedroom door. Rather nine knocks.

Knock knock knock. "Penny and Leonard." knock knock knock. "Penny and Leonard." knock knock knock "Penny and Leonard."

They both stumbled to their feet. Penny fixed their blouse and hair. "Yep Sheldon." She answered, pressing her lips together.

Sheldon opened the door. "How's it going?" He looked at Leonard. "You happy yet?"

Leonard blushed. "I'm fine, Sheldon. Thanks for asking."

He nodded. "Now come on gloomy gus, the first Star Wars is on."

"Sheldon, you own the box set. You can watch it anytime."

"_Yes_, but it's on t.v _now_. Let's go." He turn to head back to the living room.

"We were talking Sheldon."

"And now your not. Hop to it." He clapped his hands.

"Maybe later." Leonard grabbed the door handle.

"Maybe later? your so cute. Come on you two, I'll pop popcorn."

They both sighed, and followed the tall skinny man. Half way through it, Penny went home. She felt awkward and confused, about thirty seconds after that, Leonard followed. He knocked on her apartment door, fixing his silk vest. Penny opened the door. She hated Priya, but she had to admit, the clothes she bought Leonard, made him seem more sexy than he already was. If that was possible.

"Leonard." She sighed, tilting her head to one side.

"Can we talk, please?"

She motioned for him to come in, he did, she closed her door. Her body trembled, she wasn't sure why. She had a idea.

"Leonard before you."

"Please just let me apologize."

She nodded. "Okay."

"You were just being a good friend. And right now I'm confused and hurt. I don't even know if it's over between Priya and I, then I go and act like a idiot, and kiss you."

"You don't have to-"

Leonard cut her off. "I'm almost done. I should'nt have pushed my self on to you. I know that even if Priya and I end it, which is what I'm thinking about doing, that you and I." He pointed to her and then himself. "Will never be you and I- again."

In one step, Penny was had her lips against Leonard's. His eyes were wide, he looked side to side. Wondering if she had tripped, or if this was just his imaginary running wild again. She slowly pulled away.

"Leonard, I-"

Leonard's cell phone rang, the theme, Bollywood. Cutting off Penny's confession.

"That's Priya." He announced, before pulling his cell from his slack's pocket. The picture on the screen, made his heart twist. "I should..."  
"Yeah."

He pressed the green button on the touch screen. "Hello." He walked out of Penny's apartment, gently shutting the metal door behind him.

"I love you." Penny mumbled into the silent air of her apartment, as she stared at the door.

**How's that for a start?**

**Should I continue or not? **


	2. Tomorrow?

Penny breathed out heavily. She locked her door, and headed to her bedroom. She grabbed her Ipod before locking herself into her small bathroom. She ran the water, pushing the little nose up so the water wouldn't drain. Twisting a cap of a bottle of 'sweet pea' bubble bath, letting the soft purple liquid foam with the hot running water pouring from the shower facet. She pushed back her white curtain with colourful circles to one side. Slipping out of her clothes, she put her hair up in a clip. Sinking chest deep into the bubbling sweet oasis, she turned off the water, as a relaxing melody poured out of her headphones.

The smile that once held up her face, broke, when "_What Hurt's The Most_" came playing through and soaked her mind with regret. Tears flowed through her shields of summer fields of green. Her eyes close tighter, trying to push his face out of her mind. Her heart ached, her body trembled, as she thought of the fact, that she lost her chance. That he would never hold her in his arms, they would never cuddle on her or his couch, watching a movie. A flashback flowed through her mind.

_She was on her couch with Leonard, they were happily dating. She leaned against his side, with her head on his right shoulder, his arm draped behind her. He threw a handful of popcorn at her, she laughed, and threw one back. He began tickling her, she feel unto her back, her head against the right arm. He grabbed the plastic bowl and shook the sweet salty goodness over her. Giggles flew out of her mouth merrily. Leonard leaned down and suck a popcorn into his mouth from inside her cleavage, a proud and goofy smile appeared across the lower half of his handsome face. She shook her head, with a smile, grabbing the sides of his face. She brought him into a kiss._

The memory brought a grateful smile to her lips. A loud noise at her bathroom door startled her. She removed the ear buds.

Knock knock knock. "Penny." knock knock knock. "Penny." Penny rolled her eyes. knock knock knock. "Penny."

"Sheldon, I'm busy." Her eyebrows furrowed. "How did you get into my apartment."

"You gave me a spare key for emergencies."

"Is this an emergency?"

"Leonard's crying."

Penny sighed. "Let me get dressed, I'll be right over."

"Okay. Penny did you buy adhesive ducks yet?"

"Get out Sheldon!" Penny screamed.

"Fine." He left her apartment.

Penny unplugged the rubber stopper from the bottom of the tub. She got out wrapping a pink towel around herself, after drying off she slipped into pink running shorts, and a white v-neck top. She put on her flip flops and headed across the hall. Without knocking, she walked in. She saw Sheldon sitting in his 'spot'.

"Where is he?" She asked, as she continued her path through the living room.

"Bedroom again. You know Penny, this is getting old."

"You know Sheldon, you're an ass." She headed to Leonard's room, leaving a baffled Sheldon in his spot. She just walked in.

"Of course, he went and got you." Leonard said, as he saw her walk in, he started back at the boringly white ceiling.

"What's wrong?" She plopped down on the bed, one leg bent on the mattress, with her foot underneath her left kneecap. The other foot planted on the wood floor.

"It's over. Priya and I. I-" He sighed deeply into the space above his mouth. "I broke it off. I know I'm not much, but I guess I deserve better than that."

"You guess?" She stood up. "Leonard, stop selling yourself short. How many times do I got to tell you how amazing you are?"

"I few more times, if you don't mind." He gave her his sexy crooked smile.

She hung her head, nodding side to side slowly, a smile appeared. She sat back down. "Conceded are we?"

"Your the one that said how wonderful I was." He grinned, and sat up, crossing his legs together. "About earlier." He gave her a sideways glance.

"Sorry about that. You were venerable, I shouldn't have."

"Penny, do you still like me? I mean, more than friends."

"Leonard you just broke up with Priya. Now's not the time to even think about a relationship."

"So your saying, after some time. You would give me another chance?"

"Maybe." She answered. "Leonard, honestly. Yes, I still have feelings for you. But I don't want to be the rebound."

He leaned forward, placing on hand on her rosy cheek. He gave her a short soft kiss. "You coud never be the rebound. Your her."

"Her?" Penny raised her eyebrow, in a questioning matter.

He grabbed her hands, and held them in his. "The one. I know that I got too series for you, but it's the truth. You are the one, you'll always will be. Wither we end up together or not. Your it. Your the only woman I've been able to picture a life with."

She smiled at him, she leaned in and gave him a kiss. Their forehead's leaned against each other for a moment. "That's good to know. You know, I pictured a life with you too." She smiled, looking into his glorious brown eyes. "It's late can we talk about it tomorrow?" She asked, after yawning.

He smiled. "Yeah, I think we both need to think about stuff anyway."

"Yeah."

"So you staying over?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

She laughed and shook her head no.

"Darn." He smiled, causing her to laugh.

She stood up. "G'night Leonard."

He watched her open the bedroom door. "Night." He gave her a tired smile.

She left. She walked into the living room, Sheldon peeled his eyes off the t.v and looked at her, he turned off the television.

"So?" He asked, walking past her into the kitchen. Just as his tea pot whistled.

"He'll be fine."

"What's wrong with him?" Sheldon asked, stirring honey and sugar into his tea.

She looked down the hallway, before walking towards him. "I think he should tell you."

"If he's going to tell me, what did I need you for?"

She let out a soft titter. She stood on her tip-toes, giving Sheldon a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good night Sweetie."

Sheldon watched her leave. "Why are woman so confusing." He shook his head, before sipping at the rim of his red cup. He switched the light off, before heading to his bedroom.

**To Be Continued?**


	3. And There They Were

It had been a week since Penny and Leonard talked. To be honest, she was pretty much avoiding him. She took on double shift's at the Cheesecake Factory, which she also did to feed her on line shopping addiction. She loves shoes, obsessed would be a better word. She was coming home one morning, just as Leonard and Sheldon were leaving for work.

"Hey." Leonard greeted her half on the stairs.

"Hello Penny." Sheldon chimed in.

"Hey guys. Heading off to work."

"Yep." Sheldon smiled. "Come on Leonard, we don't want to be late."

Leonard's eyes were still glued on Penny. "We have plenty of time Sheldon. So, how you been?" He asked the blond in front of him.

"Good." Penny gave him a tired smile. "Sorry we haven't been able to talk. Been busy pulling double shift's."

"That's all very fascinating Penny, but we need to be going." Sheldon began pushing Leonard down the stairs.

"Later." Leonard softly shouted to her.

"Bye." She added.

In Leonard's car. Leonard was tapping his finger's against the wheel in frustration.

"Will you stop that annoying racket?" Sheldon looked from the passenger window to the man in the driver's seat.

"You were completely rude back there."

"What'd I do?" Sheldon gave him a bewildered expression with a soft innocent tone.

"Wha- What did you do? I was trying to talk to Penny and you started pushing me down the dang stairs."

"Yes. Because we were going to be late. I don't like being late." Sheldon said in a in-fact matter.

Leonard sighed. "Let's just get to work."

"_Now_ who's in a rush to get to work."

The rest of the day went by without a hitch. Normal random chit-chat at lunch. Penny was coming out of her apartment, just as the boys were unlocking theirs.

"Hey." Leonard gave her an awkward smile.

"Hi Leonard." She smiled. "Sheldon." She nodded.

Sheldon looked halfway over his shoulder. "Can't talk now, got to tinkle." He ran into the apartment.

"Doing laundry?" He asked, nodding down at the white basket that she was holding against her hip.

"Yep. It's my day off, I got some sleep, now I thought I'd catch up on laundry." She looks down at the basket. "As you can see, I'm backed up."

They both eyed the over full hamber.

He softly laughed, closing his apartment door. He walked a few step's towards her. "Here let me take that." He took the basket from her.

"Thanks." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. Both were silent for a moment, before they began walking down the stairs.

"So, how has work been?" He asked.

"Good." She slightly nodded. "And your's? Anything new?"

"Good, nothing new." He shrugged.

They got down to the laundry room.

Leonard set the basket on the small table, next to the dryer's. "About last week." He trailed off.

"Look I'm sorry. Leonard I really like you."

He cut her off. "Here it comes."

She looked at him with her head tilted, as she began to put her dirty clothes in the washer. "Just listen. I like you, but I don't want to push this. Especially after what you been through. I can't hurt you... again."

"Your worried about _me _getting hurt?"

"Of course I am. Leonard, last thing I want is for you or both of us to get hurt. I can't do that."

"So what exactly are you saying?"

She put a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay, I'm even more confused."

Penny softly laughed. "Give it time."

He nodded once. "Okay." He walked halfway to the door. "Well talk later?"

"Yeah."

He was gone for a second out the door, he came back in. "Was that enough time?"

She laughed. "Not quite."

"Okay." He nodded, he was out. A second later, he was back. "What about that?"

She laughed again. She always loved his humor. "Nope."

He stood in the doorway for a minute, watching her put detergent and fabric softener over her clothes. "And now?" He smied.

She turned around. "Yes." She joked. Before another 17 muscles could react on her lips, his were on her's. She gently pushed him away with a laugh. "Leonard, I was joking."

"I heard yes." He smiled, with his hands on her hips.

She shook her head. "Your impossible."

"I think you mean, I'm improbable. I can't be impossible since I exist." Leonard smiled, mocking Sheldon.

"Oh, don't get started." She smiled.

He laughed. "So about that yes?"

She nodded, with a smile that only meant one thing so he kissed her. The kissed grew more extreme, Penny pulled away... slowly. Both breathless. She turned on the washer.

"Upstairs?" Leonard asked, with a hopeful arched brow.

She nodded. They ran up the stairs, as if their feet were on fire. Running into her apartment, slamming her door behind them. They kissed frantically to her bedroom.

"So, what doe-"

"Leonard shush."

"Got it." He kissed her neck.

They stumbled to her bedroom, shedding each other's clothes off along the way. They collapsed on the bed, Leonard laying over her. She was down to her bra and underwear, he was down to his boxers and a sock on his right foot. He looked deeply into her eyes, as he kissed her again and again. He pulled off his black sock. He slowly took off her unclasped her bra and took it off of her. He set his glasses aside on her nightstand on the left side of the bed.

'_God she's gorgeous_' He thought.

He smiled then begun sucking on her left nipple. A soft moan escaped her parted lips. He slipped off his boxers, as he kissed down her stomach, he slid her lime green panties off. He smiled down at the beautiful woman that laid naked before him, ready for him to devour. Not that he was a 'devour' kind of a man, but he knew what made her toes curl. He kissed up the inside of her leg's, as his hands roamed the outside of them. He smiled into the side of her knee as he continued.

He kissed up her leg, stopping to pet her damp opening. Her back arched away from the bed, as he stuck one finger in and then the other, pumping. He brought his mouth down, sucking on her stub. A moan echoed off her bedroom walls. He continued to pleasure her for several minutes, until he couldn't stand it anymore. His painfully hard dick pressed against the orange and blue comforter. He inched his way to her, his tip just an inch from her hotness. He leaned to the side, grabbing a familiar box from the night stand drawer. He tore open the seal and slipped the condom oer himself.

He pushed his way into, a small moan left both their lips. He slid his arm between the small of her back and the mattress, lifting her up, he laid her back down in the middle of the bed. He nibbled on her neck, as he thrusted in and out of her. At first, he movement's were slow and delicate, but as time passed they grew faster and more understanding. He understood she didn't want a slow hand today. She wanted to be ravished, he gave her that and so much more.

She growled his name and his chocolate eyes rolled back into his head. She sucked on his adam's apple, his knee's buckled. She knew how to touch, him just like he knew how to touch her. This time, this time seemed different. It was better that was for sure, neither knowing or caring the reason for it. After it ended. After the feeling of pleasure flew over their bodies and they regained normal breathing. They laid there. Her in his arms, her head on his strong bare chest.

He grabbed his glasses and put them on, he smiled into her hair. "That was incredible."

She nodded. "And some."

His smile grew into her golden strands. "I don't want to ruin this. Whatever this may be, but what are we?" He looked at her.

"Leonard, I-" She hesitated, a million thoughts running in her mind.

"You what?" He gave her a crooked smile.

"I love you."

**To Be Continued?**

Sorry so short, a bit busy over here.

I left it with a bit of a cliffhanger. How'd you like it?

Should I continue or should I just leave it here where it's at?


	4. Dinner Date

Leonard sat up quickly. "Yo- you, um uh-"

"Leonard, your rambling."

He grabbed his inhaler from her night stand drawer. "You love me?"

"Yes." She smiled at him. "Please, don't make a big deal out of this."

He shook his head no. "I-" He was about to cry.

"Don't!" She pointed a finger at him. "If you cry, I cry. We don't need that."

He nodded, and gave her a kiss. "I love you too." He whispered against her lips.

She smiled, wrapping her arm's around his neck, bringing him back over her. They smiled against each other's skin. He gave her ghost like kisses along her cheek's and neck.

"Okay, so we both said it." He smiled, unable to hold his joy.

"You seem happy." She smiled.

"Of course I am." He gave her another kiss. "I want to tell somebody."

"Wait a minute, Leonard."

He looked at her. "Are we hiding this?"

"No, but it'd be nice if you didn't rush off right now. Besides, I know how you get. You're going to want to say it every minute of every day. Just because we said it doesn't mean we have to over say it. But yes, our friend's can know."

"You're right. I'm glad, we're finally at this point. At the same time." He gave her a goofy smile.

"Want to take a shower?"

"Together?"

She laughed, pulling the cover's from her naked body. She walked to her bathroom doorway. "You coming?" She walked in.

"Oh, boy. I love you and shower sex." He smiled, getting up.

xXxXx

Meanwhile across the hall. Sheldon was on his cell phone. Sheldon Howard, Amy, Bernadette, and Raj were hanging out.

"What is Penny and Leonard doing that takes so long?" Sheldon asked.

Howard gave him a straight expression. "What do you think their doing Sheldon?"

"Well, guessing on how Penny keep's her apartment. Their cleaning."

"Yes Sheldon, their cleaning." Howard said sarcastically.

"Good." Sheldon smiled. "I was getting close to going over there again and cleaning it."

The gang shook their heads.

"So Bernadette, how's married life?" Amy asked.

"It's wonderful." Bernadette took Howard's hand, with a smile. "I love him so much." They kissed.

Amy puckered her lips out at Sheldon, he just stared at her. Raj laughed. Amy crossed her arms and left.

"What's her deal?" Sheldon asked, confused.

Raj, Howard and Bernadette looked at him.

"Sheldon, you can be mean." Bernadette followed her.

"What'd I do?" Sheldon was even more confused.

"Your crazy." Howard added.

"His mother had him tested." Raj rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Thank you Raj."

"No problem." He looks at him baffled.

Howard was staring at a text he just received. "For a genius, you're a real idiot Sheldon." He left.

Sheldon looked at Raj. "That made _no_ sense."

"I'm gonna go." With that, Raj left.

"What'd I do?" Sheldon asked, the empty apartment. "Oh, I don't care."

xXxXx

Leonard and Penny were giggling getting out of the shower.

"I can't believe you bit me." Leonard laughed.

"You weren't complaining a minute ago." She dried off her blonde hair.

"Because I didn't have a reason to complain." He smiled, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"That's right." She gave him a kiss, before walking into the bedroom.

"Hey, do you want to go to dinner tonight?"

She turned around and faced him. "Leonard, just because-"

"It's not that. We're dating, you're my girlfriend. I want to take you out to a nice dinner."

"Okay." She smiled.

"So, since it's three now. I'll go home and pick you up at seven?" He raised a eyebrow in questioning.

She gave him a kiss. "Well, than you better get dressed and go."

"Kay." He got dressed, and gave her another quick kiss, before heading back across the hall.

xXxXx

In the down stair's lobby...

"Oh, come on Amy, ignore Sheldon. He's an idiot." Howard to Amy.

"Yeah Amy, if he doesn't understand what kind of catch you are. Screw him." Bernadette added.

"That's what I'm trying to do." Amy pouted, before going out the apartment doors.

Raj, Bernadette, and Raj just stared at each other. Raj shrugged.

"Berny, we have to get going. We're meeting my mother for dinner."

"Oh, yay!" Amy threw her arm's up, sarcastically.

Howard held the door open for Amy. Raj whispered in Howard's ear.

"I don't care if you don't have plans Raj, you're not joining us." Howard left.

Raj frowned, and headed to the comic book store. Alone.

xXxXx

Seven rolled around. Leonard dressed in black suit, with a deep grey vest and black button up tee, no tie. The first three buttons undone. He checked his wallet, put it in his back pants pocket, he grabbed his keys from the bowl by the door and knocked on the door. His mouth dropped when Penny answered it. She wore a silk red backless dress; it stopped right before he knee's, she had on red pumps, and her hair was in a dutch flower braid. She smiled brightly at him, he swallowed hard.

She looked at herself up and down. "Do I look okay?"

He shook his head no.

"That's it, I'm changing." She turned to go back into her apartment.

Leonard stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Your breathtaking."

She blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah." His mouth made a slow smile, while saying the word.

"You don't look to shabby yourself." She gave him a kiss.

"Ready?" He was able to choke out.

She laughed. "Yes, let's go."

They arrived at the _Stoney Point Restaurant _shortly later. Leonard pulled back a chair for Penny.

"Thank you." She smiled, as he sat down. "This is incredible Leonard." She looked around the restaurant.

"Well, you deserve it."

"So how long have you been planning this?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking up from the menu.

"This place only takes reservations, so how long? I know it wasn't today."

"A month." He admits.

"And what if I said no to dinner tonight?" She asked, intrigued.

"I really had no back up plan." He shrugged awkwardly.

Penny smiled. "Well, it's a good thing I said yes than."

"Yeah." She smiled.

Later on during dinner, their both laughing and eating.

"Are you seriously?" She laughed, wiping sauce of the corner of her mouth with the side of her ride index finger.

"Yes. I _really_ said that." He blushed.

"So our babies will be smart _and_ beautiful." She joked.

He smiled, taking a bite of his food. All of a sudden he got serious. "Do you ever think about having a family together?"

She swirled some pasta with her fork, looking at it. She shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure. Someday, maybe." She smiled up at him.

"Can you see us getting married?"

"Where are you going with this Leonard?"

"Just curious."

"One day."

"Good." He smiled.

She looked at her food, then back up. "Leonard, I-" She gasped. "Wha- wha." She clears her throat, with tear's in her eyes. "What are you doing?"

He was next to her, on one knee, holding open a black box."Penny, will you marry me?"

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
